Little Steps
by Ms.Scribbles
Summary: For Scorpius and Rose, all they needed were little steps. Warning for cursing!
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Leaky Cauldron was crowded with people, and I was pushed around as I tried to search for a certain redhead.

"Yo! Scorp!"

Al's voice was loud and clear, which made it pretty easy to find him.

"I already ordered beer. Rosie's at the ladie's. Says it's the 'magic day'" He snorted. "She's a witch, bro. Every day's a magic day."

"I... don't think she meant that." I took a little sip of the beer.

"Who meant what? Ooh, has little Scorpie been playing around with the ladies again?" Rosie, who had been there for who knows when, chuckled next to me.

"Oh, fuck. For the millionth time, please stop calling me little Scorpie." I gulped down my glass of beer. "You do get that we're twenty six? Both of us?"

"Don't remind me. I'd like to think I'm forever twenty one." She took my beer and drank it at once. "Ah, the good old times."

"Hey. That was mine."

She gave my empty glass back. "It's not like we're kissing. For the sake of Merlin, stop acting like a girl!"

"One beer, Aunt Hannah." I looked into my empty glass. Empty.

"Tough up, man." Rose punched my left arm lightly. A sharp pain spread through my arm, and I winced.

"Ack. Careful, Rosie." Rosie gasped as she pulled out some bandages from her purse.

"Sorry, Scorp. Didn't think about the injury there. How's the investigation going, Al? Anything new?" Rosie rolled my sleeves up as she unwrapped my old bandages and examined the wound.

"Well, we're not supposed to tell anybody..." Albus took a quick glance at Rose, who was glowering. Al then quickly took a sip of his brandy and then started talking. "But then again, you're not anybody."

"Well, Alecto Carrow is, well. Still out on the loose. Even after Voldemort's death, she's still got some grudges against us. I mean, our parents. No, I mean the DA. I suppose that's why she killed Mr. Anthony Goldstein, Mrs. Katie Bell, and Mr. Ernie Macmillan, all members of the DA." Albus spat.

"And of course, as you know, we almost caught her, but bloody hell, she cursed little Scorpie's arm."

"For the millionth and first time, stop calling me little Scorpie." I grunted.

"Oh, for Merlin's sakes, does it matter? Oh, poor them. I remember Mrs. Katie. She taught me quidditch." Rose pulled my sleeves down.

"What about you, Rosie? How's it in St. Mungos?"

"Blah. Magical bugs and diseases. You thought that that would be fun, but it's just kids and old people with dragon pox walking up to me, saying that they've got an itch they can't scratch or, they've burned their fucking sheets! (As you all know, a person with dragon pox sneezes flames. But we all learned that in Hogwarts, right?)"

"Sounds awful, Rosie."

"And is awful. I'm only looking forward to this weekend. Oh, and speaking of this weekend." Rose looked at me. "Are you going to watch the game?"

Ah. The game. The game of the Chudley Cannons versus the Holyhead Harpies. Shit. That was this weekend?

"Don't think so, Rosie. Carrow's still on the loose, and the Auror's department lacks people."

"Well, I'll have to watch." I glared at Al, but he just shrugged. "Mum'll chew my head off if I miss the game. It's a Harpies game, Scorp."

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing Al at the Burrow this Saturday. Good luck to you, Scorp, I hope you get progress, and I must go, since I have a shift 3 hours later, and I want to be sober. Bye. Call you guys later."

And with Rose gone, Al and I parted, too.

...

_Rose was a pure goddess. She wore a white dress, which was neckline was quite low for her taste (She showed cleavage! Merlin, CLEAVAGE!) And the skirt kind of torn up to her thighs._

_She wore makeup. Not the flashy, glossy kind, but just enough to make her skin brighter, and her blue eyes look like the ocean._

_She wrapped her arms around my neck and her left leg went around my waist. I tried as hard as I could not to gulp._

_She opened her mouth. I looked at her lips. But the sound coming out of her mouth wasn't her voice, it was rather the sound of an alarm clock._

I gasped as I rapidly sat up. My head was spinning. I set the alarm clock off and tried to calm myself down, but I still couldn't get the image of Rose out of my mind.

One. Two. Three deep breaths. Still thinking about Rose's fucking cleavage.

My mind was fucking shit.


	2. The First Step

Chapter 1:The First Step

**Quick Author's Note!**

**Hey, Scribbles here. Thank you for following my story, I appreciate it! If you have the time, please leave comments! All criticism is accepted! (Repeat, criticism. CRITICISM.)**

**Thanks!**

**Ms. Scribbles**

Scorpius POV

There's an equation to wet dreams. Gentlemen, you know, and ladies... well, I don't know if you know, so let me just spell it out for you.

Nudity+Girls=Wet Dreams.

In this situation, the equation would be like this.

Cleavage+Best Friend=Wet Dreams.

This was so wrong.

Here, imagine this. If you have a sibling, a cousin, blah blah. Think of them. You're just walking, walking, walking, and suddenly, your sibling, cousin, whatever walks up to you, and starts kissing you. Not a peck, a really, really deep french kiss.

And then, you get fucking excited. Ladies and gentlemen, this is something that we all know, right?

Yes, barf. Grab a bag. There's a toilet seat, right there.

Yes, guys. That was what it felt like.

And now, I was sitting in my office, limp as goo, trying to get my mind off the dream.

"You look tired." Mr. Weasley gave me a cup of coffee. I couldn't dare to see his face. For Merlin's sake, I dreamt about his daughter's... shit.

"Ah. Couldn't sleep, sir." I still kept my eyes on the ground.

"Lose the sir, Scorp. It's only me and you." I looked around. Nobody was in the department.

"What the..."

"It's seven, kiddo. Everyone's home by now, eating supper, out on a date, whatever. You're twenty-six, boy! God, if I didn't meet Hermione, I would've been fooling around then. But you're still young, enjoy it! Get out, get lost!"

I finally mustered up the courage to look at my boss. His face looked a lot like Rose, and I almost wanted to barf. "I have work left. But thanks, Mr. Weasley."

"Then at least come to our house. You haven't eaten today, d'you know? Rose's making supper, so there's no risk of dying."

My face went hot at the mention of Rose's name, and I was sure that Mr. Weasley noticed it, too.

"Um. Thank you, Mr. Weasley, but I think I'll pass."

That was when my body betrayed me. A large growl came from my stomach. Mr. Weasley grinned.

"Hungry, eh? C'mon, you can't be busier than Harry, and even he goes home at six o'clock sharp."

I sighed and grabbed my coat. Mr. Weasley took his car keys as he walked towards the elevator.

...

Mr. Weasley hummed "I Wanna Hold Your Hand" as he drived. Of course, it was impossible to make conversation.

I remember when I first met Mr. Weasley. It was the winter break of the first year of Hogwarts. Rose and Al had invited me to the Burrow for Christmas. As Rose told me about how her father had wanted her to beat me in every competition, I had an outline of Mr. Weasley.

Mean, big, ugly. Kinda like those trolls.

But when I actually saw Mr. Weasley, he looked nothing like a troll. He wasn't mean, either. He examined me for a minute, and then said, "Well, you're the spitting image of your father, but you don't look like you've got his old personality. Your father used to be a bloody git!"

Of course, Mrs. Weasley slapped his arm for saying 'bloody' in front of a bunch of kids(She meant us.).

He seemed to accept me as Rose's friend. Maybe he even liked me.

Ah, who cares.

"Yo, Scorp. We're here."

I got out of the car, closing the door shut, and walked up to the front porch with Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley used the key under the mat and opened the door.

Rose POV

From the moment Dad hollered the fact that he was home, I knew that Scorp had come, too. There's, there's... I dunno. I just, knew.

"Dad? Is Scorpie there?"

"For the million and second time, stop calling me Scorpie!" I smiled. Ah, classic Scorpius.

"Do shut up, Scorpius." I could sense Scorpius coming from behind. I kept my eyes on the pot. Scorpius leaned on my shoulder and overlooked my work.

"Stew? Wow. Nice." I could feel his breath. My heart started to race.

"Well, set the table, then. Mom's upstairs, she has a case to work on, and Dad... We both know he won't come down until Mom does."

Scorpius quickly agreed. I kept on stirring, trying not to peek at him.

My mind was so fucked up.

...

It was 2:00 AM. Dad and Scorpius had drank too much scotch, they both couldn't stand up straight.

Scorp was in no shape to go back to his flat. Hell, he couldn't even tell me and Mom apart!

"One more, Hannah..."

Merlin, he must be thinking he was in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Scorp, you son of a bitch, you are so dead tomorrow." I grit my teeth as I tried to put him on Hugo's bed.

Hugo played Chaser for the Chudley Cannons (which Dad liked and Aunt Ginny disapproved of) and was away for the season. Naturally, his room was empty.

"Pfft. Nice job, Malfoy, getting drunk like that. I hope you have a nice hangover tomorrow." I grunted, sitting on the bed.

I examined Scorpius. As I looked at his face, my heart skipped a beat.

I don't know why I loved him. I don't know when. But I loved him, and not as a friend. And my love was unrequited. The end.

I sighed. I wanted to touch his blond hair, kiss his lips. To be able to be in his arms. To be able to look into his grey eyes, loving.

It would never happen.

I reached my arm out to touch his cheek. I hesitated. My hand was about an inch away from Scorp's cheek.

It's okay, probably. It's just his fucking cheek, nothing else. I mean, this is Scorpius. It's okay, it's Scorpius.

But then, again, the fact that it was Scorpius was keeping me away from him.

I quickly yanked my hand away and quickly stood up. I took one last glance at Scorpius.

He'd become a man. His shoulders were broader, and he was way taller than I was. His face had lost its wide cheeks, and had become sharp and acute instead. His grey eyes were a shade darker, which made him look more adult-like.

I sometimes wished the eleven-year-old Scorpius would come back sometimes. It was much easier to be around him. But the thought that I'd never be able to see the twenty-six-year-old Scorpius chilled me.

"Good night, Scorpius."

I willed my feet to move away from Scorpius. I quietly closed the door and went into my room.

I couldn't sleep that night.

**A/N**

**There goes Rose's POV and Scorp's POV.**

**By the way, it's my birthday! Yay!**

**Ms. Scribbles**


	3. Again and Again and

Chapter 2: Again and Again and...

**A/N**

**I'm sorry I'm late, I had exams. Thank you for the comments, I really appreciated it. They were the loveliest presents I received.**

**Enjoy.**

**Ms. Scribbles**

Scorpius POV

_I knew that it just had to be a dream. That Rose would never act this way in real life, and that it was only his dreams._

_"Scorp..." She was in one of my white collar shirts, with about three of the buttons loose, so that I could see her bra strap. I gulped._

_"Scorp." She held her arms out. "I'm cold."_

_That's when I lost all thought. The only thing that mattered was her, and only her._

...

"Scorp. Scorp?"

"Mmph." I slowly opened one of his eyelids. It was just Rose, but because of the inappropriate dream I had about her, it wasn't just Rose.

"Ack!"

"D'you see a ghost or something, you look pale." She sat on the corner of the bed, holding out hangover potion. "Well, I guess I know the reason of the paleness, I'd be surprised if you weren't after all that drinking yesterday."

"Did I do anything stupid yesterday?"

"Not much. Why?"

Because I have really erotic dreams about you lately, and I'm afraid that I might have made some of them into reality.

"Nothing. Just had a bad feeling." I gulped down the potion.

"Well, you're instinct's right, because Mum's making pancakes. Get up."

I could only stare as Rose walked out of the room.

...

"Argh."

I wracked my brain. Again, Rose came in my dreams. And this time, cleavage wasn't the only thing she showed me.

And I didn't only see.

And when I woke up and saw Rose holding a cup of hangover potion, I knew that I needed a cold shower.

Was I that desperate? I vowed to myself that I would get some real good sex some time soon.

"Scorp. You okay?"

Albus handed me a can of coffee. I took the coffee, but I didn't dare look at him. Fuck, I dreamt of fucking his cousin!

Normally, we would joke about our latest 'dreams', but this wasn't joke material. No, this was 'you-dreamt-of-fucking-my-cousin-OMG' stuff.

"Come on, man. We need to trace Carrow, and you won't even look me in the eye. Did I offend you or something?"

"No, no, it's not that..." I rubbed my face. "I just... I'm just... never mind."

"Aw, come on, Scorp, no secrets between us." Al punched my shoulder lightly.

"Al. I really don't like keeping secrets from you, but if I tell you this secret, you might kill me. I'd really like to keep my head intact, so please." Al frowned.

"I know you're not the type to get into trouble, but you've got me worried." Al put his hand over his chest. "I, Albus Severus Potter swear not to kill Scorpius no matter what he says. Now spill it."

"...I dreamt of having sex with Rose. And the night before, I dreamt of making out with her. Probably better than doing it, but still. Weird."

"I won't kill you, it's not like you actually did it with her. But, still, it's disgusting."

"It's not disgusting, more like weird. She's like a sister, and I dreamt of sleeping with her. I mean, it's like you fucking Liㅡ" Albus slammed the table, hard.

"That's enough. Okay, here's what we'll do. I'll set you up with a girl I know. Please take out your sexual fantasies on her, and forget about your dreams about Rose."

"Let's do it later. We still have Carrow out there."

"You were so freaked out about your dreams, you didn't have Carrow on your mind, anyway. Just do it quickly, before things get awkward."

I sighed. Things were awkward already. At least, to me, anyway.

...

An hour later, Albus left me a text.

'Tonight, 8 o'clock, Le Italiano. The name's Miranda Brown. She knows you, she had a crush on you at Hogwarts.'

Le Italiano. What an expensive choice.

...

Rose POV

"Coffee?"

Vincent, who is probably the nicest healer in the world, handed me a cup of caramel macchiato.

"Thanks, Vince. I know that it's troublesome, having to buy this from Starbucks." I took a sip.

"You get really grumpy when you haven't had your dose of caffeine, you don't have your tumbler of Mountain Dew with you now, and you hate the bitter coffee. It leaves me no choice." Vince joked.

"Touché." I laughed. I should really consider Vince for a new best guyfriend.

"How's things going on with Scorpius?" I almost spit my coffee out, but I managed to hold it in.

"Shut up, Vincent. We're still on base zero. Nothing happened. Nada. Now let's work." I put my eye's on the patient's chart, trying to fake anger.

"Which means you're free tonight, since you said you weren't going to accept dates from anyone than Scorpius." Vincent smiled.

"Well, yeah. Since I don't have duty tonight, and I don't have a boyfriend, which is kinda sad, yes, I'm free."

"I have a discount coupon for the 'Le Italian', but it's only for couples. But it'd be awkward to ask any other girl in the hospital, so I'm asking you. What do you say?"

It'd be nice. Really nice. Le Italian. Someone whistle for me there. It was pretty expensive, but it was one of the best. I'd been there once, and it was so awesome, that I kept recommending it to all of my friends.

"Under the impression that this is not a date, just a friendly dinner between two friends, I'll go."

Vincent seemed to hesitate, but then laughed. "You're so full of yourself, Rose. Yes, this is just dinner between two friends. You didn't think I had any romantic feelings for you, did you?"

"No, no. Just that, you know. Hospital gossip. You know how that gets."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's not talk about the dinner in the hospital. I'll pick you up at eight, okay? See you later."

"Yeah. See ya."

...

**A/N**

**Yay! Time for infinite hurtfulness!**

**Yeah, I'm a little devil. Just ****_love_**** to make them couples break up.**

**Miss Scribbles**

**P.S. Please be my friend! So lonely in the FanFiction site! :(**


End file.
